sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Albert John Sanhedrin
Albert John Sanhedrin aka "The Fish" (b. 3824 IA (1822AD)) is a Babylon born civilian , dubbed "the worst criminal in the world" . He was born to Hillel Soter Sanhedrin , an excomunicated Riminian Catholic Priest who flead to Babylon to avoid christian persecution . Albert became the first pupil in his Revised Church of Christ , which had amased cca. 250 people by 3844 (1842 AD) . In 3845 (1843) the church was ransacked by authorities as an illegal cult organisation . Most of the people were either sent to several months of forced labour or recieved fines , but Albert's father refused to admit his guilt before trial , a standart procedure in religion related court cases , making it impossible for the trial to conclude . He was then taken into custody and "disciplined" with 400 lashes , but refused to admit his guilt . After his untreated wounds recquired for his legs to be amputated , he was sentenced to seven years of forced labour . However , Pope Zosimus II had requested the transfer of the prisoner to Riminian church authorities , a request that was granted . In early 3846 (1844) Hillel Sanhedrin was sentenced to life imprisonment for "dissent and blasphemy" in the church prison of Petra at Rimini . Albert thereafter turned to rebelion against the authorities and in 3846 , together with a Fars born distant relative , Haxamanish , Albert founded the Golden Calf criminal gang and began terorising central mesopotamia . In 3847 (1845) he was reported to have murdered the contemporary Patriarch of the Church of Mesopotamia in the Riminian Catholic Church , Anacletus Bentivoglio . Pope Nectarius III excomunicated Albert from "All Christianity" thereafter . Between 3846 and 3852 , Albert is reported to have comited over 500 murders of civilians , however there are at least 100 reported incidents of his using magic , which he called Cartaphilus , in a forbidden way on his victims , the official fate thereof has never been revealed . The authorities were unable to capture Albert for six years and so in the meantime had turned to provocative action against his relatives : his father was executed in Rimini in 3850 (1848) , his brother Herod Adolf Sanhedrin was imprisoned for life in 3851 (1849) and his young wife was sentenced to amputation of her breasts as punishment for being married to "the worst criminal in the world" . Meanwhile on the list of Free Men for 3852 IA (1850 AD) Albert was marked as the # 1 most dangerous mage in the world , surpassing even the Count of Cagliostro . Finaly in 3852 , thanks to the betrayal of his partner Haxamanish , he was captured and set up for a public execution . Nectarius III , on the pretence that Albert was christian , demanded his trial by Christian authorities , but this request was denied by the Imperial government , on the grounds that his execution has a very large meaning for the whole world to see . However at the execution , future Chief Executioner , Johann Bugati , asigned to the duty by his father Adolpho Bugati , failed to be able to execute Albert . After three strokes on the head with a mallet , Albert was stil alive and so by law was required to be let free , regardless of what crime he had commited . However on the way to the prison for treatment he is reported to have died .